Stanley Pines
Stan Pines é o protagonista da animação Gravity Falls, o personagem é dono da Cabana do Mistério onde ele inventa coisas só para ganhar dinheiro. Spoillers: Embora seja chamado de Stanford a maior parte da série, é descoberto que seu verdadeiro nome é Stanley, sendo que Stanford é o nome de seu irmão gêmeo. História Stanley e Stanford são irmãos gêmeos, quando eram crianças eram inseparáveis, adoravam procurar aventuras. Em uma de suas buscas, encontraram um barco abandoado o qual nomearam Stan O' War. Stnford estava sendo caçoado por ter seis dedos, se perguntava se havia lugar para ele, então Stanley promete que juntos, navegariam naquele barco atrás de tesouros, garotas e aventuras. Os anos passaram, Stan só se metia em confusão enquanto seu irmão Ford se tornava mais inteligente, até o dia em que foi chamado para a melhor faculdade do país por causa de seu impressionante projeto de ciências, deixando seu pai, Filbrick Pines, orgulhoso. Stan ficou triste por ver que seu irmão ia partir, e em um taque de raiva destruiu acidentalmente o projeto de ciências de Ford, arruinando seu futuro. O pai dele se irritou, expulsando Stan de casa e dizendo para voltar somente quando tivesse arranjado dinheiro pra compensar isso. Stan não conseguiu ir à sua caça ao tesouro, então resolveu se tornar vendedor, viajou por vários e foi banido várias vezes por seus produtos fajutos, sendo também preso em 3 países (um deles a Colombia), arranjando diversas identidades falsas que, futuramente, seriam descobertas por seus sobrinhos Dipper e Mabel. Um dia, recebeu um telegrama de Ford pedindo para visitá-lo, embora receoso, pois não se viam desde o incidente há 10 anos. Chegando a casa de Ford, ele foi atacado por Ford, que achou que fosse alguém querendo roubar seus olhos. Stan entrou e tentou acalmá-lo, e em seguida Ford lhe mostrou o portal que construiu, mas que precisava desativar. Ford escreveu 3 diários que contavam como ativar o portal, escondeu dois e entregou o último à Stan, pedindo que pegasse o barco de infância deles e fosse o mais longe possível para esconder o diário. Stan se irritou com Ford por ele se importar mais com a ciência do que com a família, gerando uma discussão que ligou a máquina criada por Ford. Nessa briga, Stan ganhou uma marca nas costas e, acidentalmente, empurrou Ford para dentro do portal. Durante 30 anos Stan tentou achar os diários restantes para ligar a máquina e trazer Ford de volta, transformou a casa de seu irmão na Cabana do Mistério para que pudesse morar lá e conseguir algum dinheiro para se sustentar, fingindo ser Stanford Pines e um acidente falso para fazer Stan "morrer", ninguém jamais saberia que haviam dois, e Stan podia se dedicar totalmente na busca por seu irmão. O desenho começa com a chegada de Dipper e Mabel, netos de Shermy, outro irmão de Stan e Ford. Stan tenta fingir que nada de estranho acontece nessa cidade, mas não consegue convencer seus sobrinhos. Relacionamentos Dipper Pines Sorinho neto de Stan, muito inteligente e é fissurado por mistérios, lembrando muito a personalidade de Ford. Stan costuma deixar os trabalhos pesados para Dipper aprender a ser mais forte, também o ensinou a ter confiança ao conversar com garotas. Mabel Pines Sobrinha neta, sempre muito alegre, eles se dão muito bem. Mabel ajudou Stan a superar seu medo de altura no episódio "Fight Fighters". Ela ficou mito chateada com Stan no episódio "Land before Swine", quando ele deixou o porco de estimação dela, Waddles, ser levado por um pterodáctilo. Para não perder o carinho de sua sobrinha como já havia feito com seu irmão gêmeo Ford, Stan arriscou a vida para salvar o porco, socando a cara do Pterdáctilo. Soos Ramirez Funcionário faz-tudo da Cabana do Mistério, vê em Stan a figura paterna que ele nunca teve, sempre disposto a fazer de tudo pelo Stan e pela família Pines. Wendy Corduroy Funcionária da Cabana do Mistério, sempre sai escondida quando Stan não está olhando, mostrando preguiça e indisposição para trabalhar, mas mesmo assim é grata pela Cabana do Mistério, pois sem ela teria que morar em outro lugar e sua vida se tornaria um inferno Stanford Pines Irmão gêmeo, muito amigos quando crianças, mas desde que Stan o salvou do portal não houve mais interações amigáveis, discutindo sempre que estão juntos. Stan no fundo só quer seu irmão de volta, mas Ford parece não perceber isso. Gideon Gleeful Rival de Stan, já tentou sabotar a cabana diversas vezes, roubou sua escritura, atacou Dipper e Mabel, amaldiçoa toda a família Pines, embora ainda tenha obssessão por Mabel. Curiosidades * Quando criança, Stan ouvia que era um fracassado, então seu pai o matriculou no boxe para se tornar mais forte * Stan tinha uma namorada chamada Carla McCorkle, que o trocou por um Hippie * Stan já foi casado e se divorciou * Stan já foi preso em 3 países, um deles é a Colombia * No episódio "Carpet Diem" podemos ver o quarto qe pertenceu à Ford, onde Stan vê os óculos de seu irmão com profunda tristeza * No episódio "The Legend of the gobblewonker" podemos ver o barco Stan O'War * No episódio "Not what he seems", Dipper e Mabel encotram várias identidades falsas de Stan e um jornal com a manchete "Stan Pines Morto" Galeria 180px-Opening_stan_mystery_shack.png 180px-S1e2_grunkle_stan_holding_fishing_pole.jpg 180px-S1e3_grunkle_stan_stepping_on_coffin.png 180px-S1e3_wax_figures_5.png 180px-S1e4_pines_family_has_invoked_my_fury.png 180px-S1e6_susan's_digits.png 180px-S1e8_stan_in_ye_stocks.png 180px-S1e10_stan_scared.png 180px-S1e11_stan_cornered_01.PNG 180px-S1E13_$300,000.png 180px-S1e14_getting_pulled_into_bottomless_pit.png 180px-S1e15_huh_gideon.png en:Stan Pines Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Visitier Plutos Mont Site : les mysteres de gravity. Falls